Just Because It's You
by GirlGirl2
Summary: Malory Towers. Darrell catches Alicia staring at her. What happens next catches her by suprise. A fifth-form fic. "It's always been me."


Alicia was never quite sure why she bothered with Darrell Rivers. Oh, she knew why she bothered in first year! Because Darrell was funny, and clever, and could look you in the eyes and never feel ashamed of herself. Because Alicia sometimes felt the lack of a special friend during all those long hours when cruel fate (and Miss Grayling) kept her and Betty apart.

As Alicia scribbled idly on her French paper and waited for the rest of the fifth form to catch up, she concluded that, Darrell's appeal was quite separate to and different from Betty's. Betty was wickedly funny, and almost as clever as she was. Betty was like a twin. Darrell was like...a conscience. Like a better version of herself. Smart, hard working, straightforward and kind. Cute.

_Woah_. Alicia paused. _Cute_?

* * *

Darrell Rivers finished the last few lines of her translation and laid down her pen. She glanced around the room. Sally was still finishing, patiently digging out verbs and participles. Darrell felt a sort of glow when she looked at Sally, her special friend. Her best friend, she corrected to herself.

She kept looking around. Mamzelle Dupont was busy reading.

Gwendoline Mary sighed over her works a few rows away. Irene, in the desk on Darrell's left, was clearly writing out music notes instead of the French poetry they were working on. Belinda was sketching Gwendoline's frowns.

And Alicia was staring at her. Darrell met her eyes, and looked away quickly, feeling the heat rise in her face.

Alicia fascinated Darrell. Her daredevil ways and acid tongue attracted and annoyed her, and the other girl had often helped Darrell on her way to losing her famously hot temper.

Darrell glanced over again. Alicia was still staring. This time Darrell held her eyes for a few long seconds before a slow grin broke over Alicia's face and she gave a sardonic wave. Darrell looked down at her work again in a hurry, her cheeks glowing.

"Attention girls, time is up."

* * *

Later, in the sunshine, basking on the rocks around the pool, Alicia resumed her inspection of Darrell, who took only minutes to notice this time. Again, Alicia only smiled and waved, and gestured for her to continue swimming. Darrell scowled blackly, and resolutely turned her back. Obviously Alicia had just found a new way to annoy, and decided to try it out on her, Darrell.

In fact, Alicia had been discovering exactly why she bothered with Darrell Rivers. Exactly why she sought her approval, her admiration, her respect. And it had thrown her. Rattled her down to her bones. Alicia scowled to herself, sitting alone in a corner of the common room.

Off to one side, Belinda thought all her Christmases had come at once. Alicia, Darrell, and Old Reliable, Gwendoline, were all scowling to themselves!

At last, Alicia stood and stalked from the room, half a mind to go and find Betty and plan some outrageously wicked prank.

Darrell followed after her, her usually sunny face serious.

"Look here Alicia." Darrell said almost immediately they entered a deserted corridor.

"What?"

"I want to know what's going on! You've been in an absolutely foul mood ever since I caught you staring at me in French, and again down by the pool. What is it? Do I have something on my face? Is my hair turning green?"

Alicia looked around, and pulled Darrell into a nearby cloak room.

This would be difficult, but Alicia was never one to beat around the bush or be less than truthful.

"I'm jealous."

Darrell was struck speechless. Witty, sarcastic, intelligent Alicia, jealous of anyone? Never! But Alicia never lied either so...this was all very confusing.

"What do you mean? Jealous of what, or of who?"

"Of Sally."

Darrell didn't know what to say.

"I say, Darrell, you won't tell the others will you? Just, I'd rather not have the whole fifth form gas-bagging about me."

"Of course not, but, tell them what? Why would you be jealous of Sally? She's my chum, just like Betty is yours." Darrell babbled. If she didn't stop talking she wouldn't have to think, and if she didn't think, she wouldn't have to understand the way Alicia was looking at her, or the way those looks made her feel.

Alicia found all her wit and courage had deserted her. Inside, she was shaking like Mary Lou confronted with a large and hairy spider.

So she just pressed her lips against Darrell's.

And was enormously suprised when Darrell didn't pull away. When Darrell opened her mouth and let their tongues touch. When her strong brown hands rested themselves on Alicia's waist.

It seemed, minutes later, that Darrell had suprised herself.

"I say, Alicia, don't..don't tell Betty about this, will you?"

"No. And don't you go confiding in Sally either."

"No, I won't..." said Darrell slowly. "She...wouldn't be too pleased, I think. And not just because it's you."

Alicia grinned slyly. "It's always been me."


End file.
